


It Ain't Rock 'N Roll

by DarthRuki



Category: Fred Durst - Fandom, Limp Bizkit (Band), Selena Gomez (Musician)
Genre: Angst, Celebrity Life, Drama, F/M, Romance, Slice of Life, musician life
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-25
Updated: 2020-06-01
Packaged: 2021-01-02 20:40:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 5,556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21167543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarthRuki/pseuds/DarthRuki
Summary: Fred Durst falls for Selena Gomez. Sounds weird to you? If you dislike the thought of it, do NOT read.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: I wrote this out of the blue just because I rediscovered Limp Bizkit & I am hooked to Selena Gomez(nothing wrong for a rock music enthusiast to like her songs) & because of some other crackfic that inspired me to write this crackfic. Okay, it’s a FUCKING CRACKFIC. There, I said it. I’m not bashing LB or SG. I’m a fan of both of them. Anyway, I was listening to The Arrows & decided to play around with their song title as the title of this crackfiction. On a final note, I do NOT own anybody in this story. It's all for entertainment purpose.

Selena Gomez was walking down the street with her bodyguards, ears plugged in with her favourite ear phones, listening to an old compilation of early 2000’s rock and pop songs. 

She was bobbing her head along to the rhythm until she saw someone from the corner of her eye who looked familiar to her.

As she approached the corner of the street, which was a Starbucks outlet, a man of dominant character in his 40s was standing outside with his bandmates, complaining about the drink in his hand, which was obviously a Starbucks drink. To be precise, it was a venti Java Chip Frappucino.

“Fred Durst? What the fuck?” Selena muttered under her breath, lowering her Ray Ban shades, observing the men in their 40s.

Limp Bizkit was one of Selena’s favourite artists from the early 90s.

Selena tapped on one of her bodyguards, Jacob.

“Hey can you help me to take a photo with those guys?” Selena mentioned, in an animated manner, excited to see one of her favourite celebrities.

Jacob, a six feet tall white man, looked at her with full of curiosity, then looked at the five men at the entrance of Starbucks.

“That guy’s an asshole, Selena!” Jacob said, trying to convince her to not approach the band.

Selena rolled her eyes.

“Who cares if Fred Durst is a douchebag? I like their music!”

“As you wish,” Jacob said, defeated.

Selena Gomez and her entourage made their way to Limp Bizkit, she was ecstatic, excited and flabbergasted all at once.

“Hi guys!” she said, running towards the men.

Wes Borland was the first one to turn to look at the young woman approaching them.

“Hey, Selena Gomez!” Wes said, star struck for a moment.

As he and Selena had a conversation, Fred Durst looked away from DJ Lethal, his eyes fixated on Selena. He felt his heart skipped a beat at her sight. His eyes trailed her from head to toe, observing the outfit she was wearing. The pop star was dressed in a plain blue crop top with low cut skinny black pants and black sneakers. He admired her figure.

“Fuck, she’s hot,” Fred muttered under his breath.

“What did you say?” DJ Lethal asked, curious to know.

“None of your fucking business!” Fred spat at him.

DJ Lethal shrugged his shoulders, accustomed to Fred’s odd behaviour at times.

Fred made his way to Selena Gomez, trying to keep his calm.

“Hey!” Fred said, cutting into Selena and Wes’ conversation.

“Hi!” Selena said excitedly.

“Can I have a photo with you guys? I’ve always liked you guys for like a long time and I can’t believe I’m meeting you in person! I have all of your albums!”

The whole time, Fred wasn’t paying attention to her statement in details as he was fixated on her lips.

“Thanks,” Fred said, his face turning red. “You can get a hug too if you want.”

Wes heard his second statement and he raised an eye brow, surprised with Fred’s behaviour.

He was not the type to let people or fans to intrude his personal space.

Jacob was holding Selena’s iPhone, awkward with the whole situation, observing the young lady being excited around a bunch of 40 year olds.

“Let’s take a photo!” Selena said.

The six of them gathered at the side, not wanting to obstruct the Starbucks entrance.

Fred deliberately stood next to Selena, sliding his hand behind her back and placing it there.

Jacob took a couple of photos and they were done.

“Can I have your cellphone?” Selena asked Fred. “I’ll send the photos to your phone number.”

“Sure,” Fred said, feeling dumbfounded.

He took out his iPhone and passed it to Selena, who immediately typed down her cellphone number and miss called herself.

“There you go,” Selena said with a smile.

Fred stared at her with disbelief.

She just gave him her phone number.

“Thanks Fred!” Selena said as she hugged him spontaneously.

His eyes widened.

The rest of his band mates were flabbergasted with her action.

“I’d like to stick around and catch up with you guys but I really gotta go,” Selena said, looking at the watch on her left wrist.

“Hope to hear from you, Fred!”

Fred placed a hand on her bare shoulder, subtly grazing her shoulder.

He calmed himself in his mind.

“Take good care of yourself. You know how vicious it is in our line of work.”

She smiled at him.

“Bye guys!” Selena said as he walked off with her bodyguards.

“Bye!” Wes said with a smile.

The rest of them waved at Selena until she was out of sight.

“Damn, Fred. You got an admirer,” DJ Lethal said, tapping him on the shoulder.

“Congratulations!” Wes said, playing along.

Sam Rivers and John Otto chuckled behind them.

“What the fuck is up with you guys? She’s just byproduct of Disney. Wizards of Waverly Place. Who the fuck watches that shit man?” Fred said, putting up an act, not wanting to admit that he has a crush on Selena.

“Come on, Fred. Don’t be fucking douche,” Sam said.

“We gotta get going as well.”

Fred just shook his head and followed his bandmates.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have no idea that I'd be getting hits & kudos for this story. Hence, I feel motivated to end it. I've written many chapters but I have not ended it, yet. So, enjoy.

Selena Gomez frowned as she scrolled through photos of her and Justin Bieber in her iPhone, mixed feeling clouding her mind.

“Fuck you, Bieber,” she muttered under her breath, rolling her eyes.

However, a part of her still yearned for him, missing him despite a huge portion of the Earth’s population being against Justin Bieber.

As she reached the timeline of photos of her with Limp Bizkit, she smiled. She grew up with their music and still admired them despite Fred Durst being called ‘The Biggest Asshole in Rock Music Industry’.

“Hey Selena, I’ve mixed the song, wanna listen?” the sound engineer spoke, looking up from the computer.

Selena looked up from her iPhone and smiled.

They went through the track, enjoying the music, putting a wide smile on Selena’s face. She was delighted.

“Let’s see what we’ve done so far,” she said, going through a sheet of paper with the songs scribbled in a list with tick marks next to the ones finished recording.

“I think ‘Good For You’ would sound better if there was rap in it,” Selena mused, listening to the track as she went through the list for what it felt like the hundredth time for the day.

The sound engineer nodded his head.

“I agree with you. Who would you collaborate with for this track though?”

Selena sighed and thought for a moment.

Jacob was seated on the computer chair, busy with his cellphone.

“I got it!” Selena said excitedly, with a bright smile on her face, animated as if an imaginary light bulb lighted up above her head.

“Who?” the sound engineer and Jacob asked simultaneously.

Selena confidently said, “Fred Durst!”

“Oh,” the sound engineer replied, amused with her non-conventional idea.

Jacob, who was drinking from a can of Pepsi, spat out at her reply.

“Are you serious?” Jacob asked, gobsmacked.

Selena looked skeptical.

“Of course. It’s about my music. Why would I not be serious about it?”

Jacob was never fond of Justin Bieber being with Selena but the idea of collaborating with Fred Durst was a horrible move in his opinion.

“You do realise that it’s Fred Durst we’re talking about, right?” Jacob said, unhappy about it.

The sound engineer stay rooted on his spot, subtly enjoying the drama that was about to unfold.

Selena rolled her eyes.

“You know what, Jacob, you don’t get to decide who collaborates with me, got it?”

She was annoyed.

“I’m just saying that if you recall that there was a time when that guy had a fallout with almost everyone-“ Jacob said but he got cut off.

“I get it, Jacob! You hate Fred because he’s known as an asshole but like I said, this is my album, my choice. So, please!” Selena said, raising her voice.

Silence fell on the three of them.

It was going to be a long week ahead at the recording studio.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've been busy with work & that I have an ongoing The Joker fanfiction to finish. So, I can't promise for quick chapter updates for this bandfiction.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And here we are with Chapter 3!

Fred Durst listened to the first half of the track ‘Good To You’, admiring Selena Gomez’s feminine, soft voice. He was shy to admit that he had a crush on her ever since he first saw her in an episode of Wizards of Waverly Place. He got more excited when she started her singing career after finishing up the Disney tv series project. This man was not fond of mainstream music and lifestyle but Selena Gomez was an exception like no other. She was his guilty pleasure that he had always tried to hide it from his bandmates.

The sound engineer paused the track.

“What do you think?” Selena asked, trying to hide her excitement.

“Wow,” Fred said, speechless for most of the part.

“It’s a good track.”

Selena chuckled as her cheeks reddened.

“I doubt it’s as good as ‘Nookie’. This song is supposed to have a relaxed feel to it.”

The front man of Limp Bizkit laughed as he shook his head.

“Nahh, every song has its own story. Don’t be shy about it.”

_Perhaps it’s about that on and off relationship of hers with that Bieber boy_, Fred thought.

Selena was going through the lyrics of ‘Good To You’ scribbled on a coloured sheet of A4 paper. She was holding a pen in her hand, ready to improvise on the lyrics.

“I’ll let you have a look at this and I hope it helps you to come up with nice lyrics for your part,” she said, handing the paper to the man.

The sound engineer was fixated on his cellphone, inattentive to his surroundings.

Fred went through the whole sheet of paper, admiring her lyric writing skills. He had a feeling that this song would be one of the good tracks that could be released to the airwaves.

“What do you think?” Selena asked, feeling hopeful and positive.

“Get me a sheet of paper and pen. I’ve got a rough idea for this,” Fred said, eyes still fixated on the item in his hand.

Time passed and Selena’s part was almost done. As of Fred, he was still trying to improvise on his lyrics.

“I hope this would be alright,” Fred said as he passed his sheet of coloured paper to Selena.

The young pop star read through the lyrics and a wide grin spread on her face.

“Alright, let’s record your part and you can take your time to improvise as much as you want,” Selena said.

Fred managed to complete recording his part in less than two hours, which was a relief for all three of them.

“Take five, I gotta use the bathroom,” the sound engineer said as he left the recording room.

Selena was on her iPhone, replying to messages.

Fred had his eyes on her, admiring her presence.

“Hey,” he said, trying to be as neutral as possible, not wanting to sound like a complete creep.

“Oh, sorry about that. Let me finish replying this last one,” Selena said, focused on her iPhone.

When she looked up from her cellphone, Fred was staring at her.

“So, what’s up?” she asked.

Fred was fixated on her glossed lips. They were tempting him.

“Well, I have no idea you’d be a fan of our music,”

“Of course I would. I grew up listening to you guys!”

Fred nodded his head.

He wanted to ask her out but he had to be subtle about it.

“Would you want to hang out with us one of these days?” Fred asked, hating the idea of dragging his band members into it.

“Oh my god, I would!” Selena’s face immediately lit up.

However, she looked away and closed her face with a copy of People magazine on the table, pretending to read it.

Fred knew that she was excited.

“We’re just a bunch of goofballs doing random strange shit everyday and making music for fun.”

Selena, unable to look up from the magazine, said, “You guys are a legend and of course I’d be happy to hang out with you guys!”

“Glad to know,” Fred said.

Silence fell on them.

Fred was getting desperate.

“What will you be upto after recording today?”

Selena immediately looked at her iPhone, going through her packed schedule.

“I don’t have much for today. Will just head back home I suppose?” she said, eyes still fixated on the phone screen.

“Do you wanna get coffee after this?” Fred asked, trying to hide his desperation.

“Umm, sure, why not? I’ll text my driver,” Selena said, surprised with his invitation.

“It’s alright, I’ll give you a lift,” Fred offered.

Selena giggled.

“If those Hollywood paparazzi stop us, we gotta tease them about my new album.”

Fred laughed along.

_Fuck those paparazzi anyway_, he thought. 

The sound engineer came back.

“You guys still up for more recording or are we done for today?”

“We’re good,” Selena said with a smile.

“We’ll continue tomorrow morning.”

“Yup,” Fred said as he nodded.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Following chapter will be out shortly, if work does not get too hectic.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> God I'm glad that I'm getting this project rolling. Haha. Rollin' rollin' rollin', what! This chapter is rather short but it gets better after this.

“Selena Gomez, would you like to comment on your current relationship status with Justin Bieber?” one of the reporters asked as she was walking with Fred.

“I really got nothing much to say except ‘all the best to whatever he’s upto’,” Selena said, not bothered at all.

The reporter then asked Fred, “Are you guys currently dating?”

Fred snorted.

_I wish we were_, he thought.

“We’re cooking up something at the recording studio, so stay tuned for that,” Fred said, trying not to get pissed off at the reporter.

The both of them continued walking, ignoring the reporters and photographers as they entered a classy café at the corner of the street.

“Damn these paparazzi,” Fred said when the group of them left.

“I get that same ol’ question about me and Bieber all the time,” Selena said as she rolled her eyes dismissively.

The both of them went straight to the counter and ordered. Fred paid for the both of them.

“Thanks,” Selena said.

“No worries,” Fred replied.

The duo decided to sit a floor above, away from the crowd just to spend some time without being bothered by others.

“This place is relaxing,” Selena said, feeling relieved.

“Sometimes I come around here just to chill and be away from people,” Fred said.

“How are your kids?” Selena asked.

“They’re fine living with my ex-wives,” Fred said, monotonously.

Selena nodded her head.

“Alright so, what have you guys been upto lately?”

Fred told Selena about the ups and downs of his band from the year before until now, complaining about the record companies and other fallout.

Selena was attentive throughout, trying to understand his point of the story, not wanting to be biased with the tabloid version of the story.

When their orders arrived, they ate and drank quietly, enjoying the serenity.

Then, Selena expressed her happiness on working on her current album, ‘Revival’, which she would like it to be as personal as possible while trying out new genre. Fred was impressed. He wished he could collaborate more with her.

“If ever you guys wanna have a cameo in my music video, let me know,” Selena said, hiding her excitement.

Fred laughed hollowly.

“We’d be pleased to be a part of your project.”

The both of them were walking back to Fred’s vehicle.

Fred was so tempted to hold her hand but he had to play it cool. He wanted to ask this girl out on a date but he had to strategise.

“It sounds cool, ya know. ‘Limp Bizkit and Selena Gomez’,” Fred mused, feeling half embarrassed and half delighted at the spontaneous idea.

“That’s like a dream come true for me!” Selena squealed.

Fred unlocked his vehicle as they approached it.

“I’d like to be the first to hear all of your tracks if you don’t mind,” Fred said.

“Sure, no problem,” Selena said.

Fred leaned forward, wanting to kiss her glossed lips but he tapped her on the shoulder instead and said, “Thanks.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> See you guys in the next chapter.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh yes it's getting better now that they're getting closer!!!

The following day was busy for both Selena and Fred at the recording studio. Fred was unhappy with some of his lyrics and he improvised it until he was satisfied. Then, Selena had to proceed to record the next song for her upcoming album. Fred decided to hang out with Selena at the studio as he was free from other projects at the moment.

Selena was currently recording ‘Me & My Girls’, a catchy, upbeat song, which Fred found himself tapping his foot to the rhythm when she was doing a little dance in the recording room.

_Damn she’s hot_, Fred thought, lustful thoughts clouding his head, trying to control himself from getting an awkward boner.

It had been awhile he was with a woman and he would like to try to date Selena despite the huge age gap and he would know that his daughter Adriana would disapprove but he couldn’t care less because she lives with his ex-wife.

“Take five!” Selena said as she placed the headphone on the stand and made her way back to the computer.

“Do you guys want tea or anything?” she asked, looking at all the men in the room: the sound engineer, Fred Durst, and Jacob.

Jacob seemed uncomfortable but he tried to busy himself by playing on his cellphone.

“You owe me a tour of this place,” Fred said as he got up, wanting to get more opportunity to be around Selena.

“Okay,” she said with a smile.

_He seems to be less of an asshole, but who knows?_ Selena thought as they exited the recording room.

She was surprised that he was completely different from what the tabloids have written about him. He seemed like a pleasant person to be around with.

The young woman guided the older man to the pantry, grabbing a couple of snacks and drinks.

Selena was trying to reach for the glass in the upper part of the mount on cabinet but Fred helped her out, deliberately brushing her hand to obtain a glass.

“Here,” he said, passing the glass to Selena.

The both of them were close to each other to the point where Selena could clearly see the details of his baby blue eyes. Fred on the other hand, he could feel his heart beating fast as he looked at her.

“Thank you,” Selena said as she moved away from him, feeling slightly awkward.

_Never noticed how blue and clear his eyes are,_ she thought.

She continued with the tour by showing him other parts of the building, then they headed back to the recording room.

“Here you go,” Selena said as she passed Kool Aid to the sound engineer and Jacob.

“I’m gonna record a bit more, then we can call it a day?” Selena suggested.

The sound engineer raised his hand.

“I think Danny D is coming around to the studio tomorrow for a quick review, isn’t it?”

She nodded her head.

They spent two more hours recording and finishing up the track ‘Me & My Girls’, before ending the session for the day.

“Fred, do you want to come along for dinner?” Selena asked, trying to be polite.

Fred wanted to agree to it but he made plans with his children, to bring them back to his house for the week. His heart sank, knowing that he would not be able to see her as often as he would like to.

“I’m sorry I can’t because I have to take the kids back home with me. Well, divorced couple issues,” Fred said, feeling upset.

Selena grinned.

“Hey, no worries. Just text me whenever you wanna drop by the studio. I might need your help in writing a couple of lyrics. You’re a legend, Fred.”

She threw her arms around him and they hugged.

“Thanks a lot for coming around. I really appreciate your collaboration for ‘Good For You’.”

They released each other.

Jacob, who had been watching them the whole time, was trying to not make faces.

“See you soon, Selena,” Fred said with a smile.

“Alright!” she said, and he walked out of the studio.

Half an hour later, Jacob was driving in Selena’s vehicle.

“Are you crushing on Fred Durst?” Jacob asked, curious.

Selena looked at Jacob skeptically.

She laughed.

“Are you like gay for Fred or something? It doesn’t hurt to show others about common courtesy, isn’t it?”

Jacob just nodded his head.

However, Selena could not stop thinking of what she and Fred experienced in the pantry. It replayed in her mind over and over for the rest of the night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> See you guys in the next chapter!


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes another chapter uploaded! It was a nightmare writing this because of having to insert Bieber in it but I survived!

It was bittersweet for Fred for the next few days with his kids. He loved being with his children but at the same time he yearned for Selena’s presence. Her beauty, her demeanor, and her charisma got him hooked to her, attracted to her as a whole.

He liked her, no doubt but being a man with sexual needs, he felt conflicted.

In his mansion, his kids were playing Street Fighter on his PS4 in the living room, making a ruckus but he couldn’t care less. He wanted his children to be happy in his crib.

The man in his forties randomly picked out a beer from the refrigerator and went upstairs, heading towards his bedroom to have some time on his own.

His iPhone beeped continuously as he locked himself in his bedroom. Those messages were from his bandmates in their online group chat, having a conversation about random subjects. He read the messages but could not bring himself to reply to any of them and he ignored them.

Fred popped open the can of beer in his hand, which was a Heineken. He took a sip as he looked out the window, reminiscing about the times when they were at their peak during the late 90s and early 2000s.

Those were the times. That was their peak. They were on top of the world but their true fans stayed with them until the 21st Century.

_It’s been a couple of days now and I haven’t gotten a text from Selena,_ Fred thought, being hopeful.

However, a part of him told him to be more logical of the situation.

_Nah, she’s a busy girl and she’s got fucking Bieber on her back_, he thought, feeling slight disappointment.

As he was dwelling into deeper thoughts, his iPhone rang.

Fred shifted his gaze from the window and looked over at his iPhone on his bedside table. The caller ID showed DJ Lethal.

He decided to ignore the phone call, wanting to be alone for the moment.

All he needed at the moment was a distraction, to be able to forget Selena for the moment and to have some time on his own before heading back down to interact with his children.

***

Meanwhile, Selena just finished recording ‘Perfect’. There were a couple of songs left to be recorded. She still needed some time to improvise the lyrics after recording the verse of the songs, which meant that there could be a delay in releasing the album.

Selena looked over at her iPhone, scrolling through all of the inbox messages. They were mostly from her best friends, makeup artists, her manager, and the album producers.

She replied every each of them and noticed that she hasn’t received any message from Fred Durst or any of the guys from Limp Bizkit.

_Get real, girl. Why would they bother text you? You’re not a rock star anyway_, she thought, not wanting her hopes to get too high.

She recalled a couple of times when she went to their concerts when she was younger, enjoying their performance but she was never lucky enough to score any backstage passes. The closest she ever got to see them was just front row passes, which was also by luck.

Selena knew that just because she was an actress and a recording artist, it would not mean that she could just freely obtain other celebrities as her close friends, or even dream to be their friend.

And she considered herself lucky to even date Justin Bieber despite a major population of planet Earth detested him because of his supposedly jack ass attitude, which was far from being a gentleman.

Meanwhile, she compared him to Fred Durst, a guy respected as a recording artist but detested for being an asshole in the rock music community.

The young pop star was scrolling through her Instagram feed when there was an oncoming call showing Justin Bieber as the caller ID.

_For real, Justin_? She thought, feeling annoyed.

Her on and off boyfriend had been calling her a couple of times for today.

In the end, she decided to pick up the phone, wanting to tell him off.

“What is it, Justin?” Selena asked, a tone of anger.

“Hey, are you alright?” Justin asked, trying to be friendly.

“I’m in the middle of recording and I had to stop because you wouldn’t stop blowing up my phone,” Selena said, conjuring up a half lie.

“Sorry about that, babe,” he said, his voice changed, slightly annoyed.

_Don’t you dare ‘babe’ me_, Selena thought angrily.

“I’m curious, Selena. Are you seeing Fred Durst?”

“Does it fucking matter to you? We’ve got a musical project together,”

“Apparently that’s not what the tabloid says,”

“So? What if I’m dating him or any other guy? I thought we agreed to have our own time and space,”

“Are you implying that you’ve been planning to date other guys all along?”

“Seriously, Justin? You believe too much of the tabloid and you don’t care about what I say or how I feel!”

“Is it wrong for me to ask as a friend?”

“Fuck off, Justin. You just pissed me off in a middle of a recording!”

With the last sentence, Selena hung up on Justin.

Selena missed his voice but at the same time, she knew that he was not the right one for her. It was emotionally draining to be in a relationship with Justin.

If she had her way, she wanted to move on from him but a part of her told her to stay with Justin and to give him another chance to make things right for the both of them.

The young pop star shook her head and decided to continue improvising her song lyrics.

As she scribbled and rewrite a couple of lines, she suddenly recalled the time when she met Limp Bizkit in person, then smiled weakly.

It was the only way for her to not ruin her mood in a middle of a recording session.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> See you guys in the next chapter!


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally I'm back! This chapter is a bit short but it does reflect both Selena and Fred's career!

A week passed and Fred’s children went back to their respective mothers. It was great seeing his kids but he could not stop thinking of Selena no matter what he did.

As of Selena, she only had two more bonus tracks to record for her album ‘Revival’. It was exciting and she could not wait to hear the final mix of all of the songs before launching the first single off of the album.

Fred decided to hang out with his band mates, practicing their songs together, deciding if they should continue tour for the rest of the year or focus on their personal matters or other side projects.

Throughout the whole jamming session, whenever they played a song with minor love theme, Fred began imagining Selena, which freaked him out but he was able to control it.

When they were done with practice, his band questioned him about his collaboration with Selena Gomez.

“How was it, man?” Wes asked, tuning his guitar.

“That’s something only you guys will know when the album is out,” Fred said, teasing his band mates, feeling proud of himself.

“I’m still skeptical as to why she’d pick you,” Sam Rivers said, crossing his arms to his chest.

Fred’s ego kicked in.

“Are you questioning me something as pathetic as that? It’s her fucking album, her fucking choice, man. You got an issue with that?”

DJ Lethal stepped in.

“Okay, guys. It’s pointless to argue over stupid shit like this.”

Sam rolled his eyes.

“Now do you get why shit happened to our band?”

Wes decided to end the argument.

“Come on, man. What happened in the past, stays in the past. We are a band. We are a family.”

DJ Lethal tried to make the environment less negative.

“See it this way. If that track gets popular, it’s an indirect exposure for our band as well. That’s a good thing for all of us. We chose to come back, we might as well take advantage of anything that rolls our way.”

Fred deliberately slapped the back of DJ Lethal and said, “At least this motherfucker has a point.”

The front man left the jamming studio, wanting to smoke some cigarettes outside. He was disappointed with certain aspects of himself but at the same time, he was grateful for what he has.

_What would you do if you saw me like this, Selena_? Fred thought, taking a drag.

***

Back at the headquarters, Selena, her manager and the production team were discussing about her album progress, deciding on which song should be released first from this album and after a couple of hours of discussion, they decided to release ‘Good For You’ as a song and as a music video. They came up with a concept and agreed to have Fred Durst featured in her music video.

Selena was excited about her album and she decided to share her excitement with Fred first, before announcing it to her family and friends.

“Hey, the production team decided to release ‘Good For You’ as a single first! I’m super excited! We’ll discuss about featuring you in my music video soon. By the way, I’ll hand you guys a signed copy of my CD once it’s released in the market,” she texted.

Selena took a deep breath and grinned to herself. Moving on from Justin was the best decision she ever made.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> See you guys in the next chapter!


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another short chapter hahaha.

A couple of months passed and Selena released ‘Revival’ and she was busy with interviews, photo shoots and events. Despite the hectic schedule, she still managed to be with her friends and family.

Fred was happy for her success and was over the moon to be featured in her music video ‘Good For You’.

“Thanks for coming,” Selena said as she hugged Fred.

They released each other.

Fred was cleanly shaved, making him look younger than ever. Selena found herself drawn to his facial features, gazing at him with awe.

“Well thanks for inviting me,” he said with a wide grin.

_That smile_, she thought.

“I hope you don’t mind if the guys came,” he said as he pointed to his band mates.

Feeling embarrassed and excited all at once, Selena’s jaw dropped.

“Oh my god you guys came around?!” she squealed with excitement.

The band smiled at her.

“We came here to support you and Fred!” Wes said.

Selena went over and hugged the whole band.

Fred and Selena were briefed by the director and producer for almost an hour, then they got rolling with the music video.

When they were shooting Selena’s part, Fred found himself having a major crush on her. It was difficult for him to shift his gaze from her natural beauty and it was an obvious sight to his band mates. They have never seen Fred this obsessed with a woman before.

Then, it was Fred’s turn to be video shot. It took them two hours to finish up his part, which was smoothly done.

The day ended with smiles on everyone’s faces.

Everyone was taking selfies with each other and they had a short photography session with Selena and Limp Bizkit.

“This would be good publicity,” Selena said, going through the DSLR camera.

“A short interview would be nice for us. I think me and the boys are gonna hook up to some music festivals to get more exposure to the young crowd,” Fred said.

“We should,” Wes said.

“Is it Warped Tour?” Selena asked, being hopeful, wanting to watch them perform from backstage.

“You can always come to our concerts, sit backstage and chill with us,” DJ Lethal said and he fist bumped her.

“You guys go ahead, I gotta talk to Selena for a bit,” Fred said, motioning to his band mates to head back to their vehicle first.

When they were gone and the production crew were busy clearing up the set, the both of them were rooted on the spot, looking at each other.

“Hey umm, I know this is weird but are you cool with hanging out with us, I meant with the band? We’re vulgar, unpredictable and crazy, if you don’t mind that,” Fred said, wanting to ask her out on a date but on a subtle manner. He liked her a lot but at the same time, he would not want to freak her out and he wanted to get to know more about her.

“Are you kidding me Fred? That’s like a dream come true for me!” Selena squealed.

“Glad that you’re okay with that,” Fred said as he chuckled.

“Thanks again, Fred,” Selena said as she hugged Fred and he embraced her, happy to be with her.

“Hope to hang out with you some time soon!” Fred said, looking forward to meet Selena.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ohhh the best part is coming soon!

**Author's Note:**

> By the way, I'm dying to know when LB will release new materials. And don't forget to check out Selena's 2 new songs(emotional lyrics). I'll update this on a weekly basis or if I'm free, every alternate days or so.


End file.
